Miranda's Mishap
by Chelseyhoney13
Summary: Lizzie's life is perfect, She has everything... But will Miranda screw all that up for her?
1. Lizzie's Luck

Chapter 1: Lizzie's Luck  
  
"What rotten luck!" Lizzie said. She had just spilled orange juice all over her pants she was going to wear to school today. Lizzie ran upstairs to change her pants before the bus came. She wanted to look good for her new boyfriend, Bryan. Bryan was new in town, he lived across the street. Lizzie saw him and absolutely fell in love with him. She was head- over- heels for him, and he was completely mesmerized by her beautiful eyes and shoulder- length blonde hair. They had been going out for two weeks, and Lizzie changed her entire wardrobe so that he would notice her even more. They went to school together in Lizzie's silver Jetta. Then, after school, they would go out for a bite to eat, and then head over to Bryan's house. They would always be together, and that made Miranda completely jealous of her. Lizzie and Miranda never hung out anymore because Lizzie was always with Bryan. Miranda thought that Lizzie was a stuck up, boy- crazy, stupid, half- a- brain cheerleader and was jealous of all the good luck Lizzie has had. "Hey Baby!" Bryan said to Lizzie as he kissed her on the cheek. "Hey Bryan," Lizzie said with a big smile as she wrapped her arms around him. "Let's go get a coffee," Lizzie said as she giggled, "your treat." Lizzie climbed into the driver's side of her Jetta as Bryan got in on the passenger side. "Can you believe today is the second- to- last day of our SENIOR YEAR!?" Lizzie asked Bryan. "I know, isn't it great?" Bryan said back. Lizzie drove to Dunkin Donuts and got two coffees and a scone. By the end of the ride, there was scone everywhere from their scone fight. They did it every morning. "You're so cute, do you know that?" Bryan said to Lizzie as he put his arm around her. "GET A ROOM!" Miranda yelled from her station wagon, as she dusted off her mix-matching outfit. "You're a loser, get over it and lay off our popular couple life," Bryan yelled to Miranda. Lizzie and Bryan were voted cutest couple in high school, even the teachers thought that they were seriously in love. Miranda was jealous of everything that Lizzie had, even her brother! Miranda thought that Lizzie's brother was a total hottie and couldn't take her eyes off of him; he was the most popular freshman in their school. "Miranda, we used to be friends, key word, USED TO!" Lizzie said as she walked by. "I can't believe I even talked to you," Miranda said. "Go play with your geeky friends and go screw Larry again, we know you like to!" Bryan said. Lizzie and Bryan walked hand-in-hand through the door right past Miranda. "Hey Lizzie," Dave Gordon said, second hottest guy (Bryan is the hottest), said to Lizzie. "Hey Dave!" Lizzie said. Dave and Lizzie have stayed friends even when Miranda and Lizzie weren't (Dave doesn't like Miranda either). Lizzie knew that Miranda admired the fact that she was a cheerleader and had a boyfriend and was popular and even had good grades. Miranda couldn't stand the fact that Lizzie, was perfect. 


	2. The Note

Chapter 2: The Note  
  
"She was acting a little weird, don't you think Bryan?" Lizzie asked. "Yeah, I think Miranda is so jealous of you though," Bryan said back as he kissed her. "We have to get to class," Lizzie said to Bryan. Lizzie and Bryan were in all the same classes; they had switched into each others classes so that they could be together more often. They were always together, always. Lizzie could never take her eyes off his big blue eyes and gorgeous blonde hair. She loved his eyes, when she would look into them, it would be like looking into a large blue ocean. His eyes were gorgeous, with the pieces of lighter and darker blue all over his eyes. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Bryan asked. "I can't help it," Lizzie giggled, "Your eyes. they're so beautiful!" "Not as beautiful as you," Bryan said, as he kissed her on the cheek and wrapped his arm around her.  
  
Lizzie and Bryan started to walk over to her Jetta, when she noticed some thing on the windshield of her car. She ran over to her car to pick up the piece of paper taped to her windshield. She picked it up and opened it. It read: Dear Lizzie- I hate you. I hate everything about you. I don't know how anyone could love you because you a re such a brat. You have no brain, and no heart. You step over people like they're there for you to walk over. I hope that some day you will be left with nothing, and everyone turns there back on you just like you have done to me. I don't understand why you didn't ever notice the fact that you hurt other people's feelings and that you make people look like idiots for your own sick humor. I hope you change your ways, or else something might happen to my darling little Lizzie. Sincerely, You can find out on your own!  
  
"Bryan come here," Lizzie called, as she felt the tears welling up in her eyes. "What's that?" Bryan asked. "It's a note." Lizzie said. "Who's it from?" Bryan asked. "It doesn't really say," Lizzie said, now her watery eyes had turned to tears, and she was crying. "Baby girl, why are you crying?" Bryan asked as he wiped her tears with his sleeve. "This note," Lizzie said as she cried," read it." Lizzie handed the note to Bryan and went to her car to get a tissue. She opened her glove compartment to find another note. She was afraid to open it. She took it out and handed it to Bryan. "I'm not opening that one, you do it," Lizzie said as she handed the folded paper to Bryan. "All right. Do you want me to tell you what it says if it's something bad?" Bryan asked. "Ummm, I don't know, you decide," Lizzie said. "O K, I'm gonna open it now, ok," Bryan said as he un-folded the paper. Bryan opened it, and he gasped. His jaw dropped and he almost fell over. "Let me see!" Lizzie said. As tears started to fill Lizzie's eyes again, she saw the worst thing she could ever see. She was scared of what that note was, it just said. 


	3. Lizzie's Hater

Chapter 3: Lizzie's Hater  
  
Lizzie thought that the first note was bad, but when she saw what the 2nd note showed, she almost died. The second note was a picture. It had a group of people. There was Bryan, Dave Gordon, Claire, Kate, and John Pallase were surrounded by a girl with a knife stabbed in her. Where the head would be, there was a picture of Lizzie's face. Lizzie was horrified, she was scared. She decided that tomorrow she would go to the guidance counselor with Bryan tomorrow at the beginning of school.  
  
"Bryan, can you stay over my house tonight?" Lizzie asked. "Sure, let's go get some dinner, then we can go to.your house, or my house?" "Ummm, let's go to your house. I have to stop at my house to get some stuff and tell my mom where I will be tonight. Don't say anything about the note, we'll tell them we're going to a late movie and your house is closer to the movies, OK?" Lizzie said. "Alright, food first, or your house?" Bryan asked. "I don't care, but I don't want to drive," Lizzie said.  
  
Bryan drove Lizzie to her house to get her stuff, and then they got some food. They parked in back so that they wouldn't get anymore "notes". Lizzie was really scared and didn't like being alone, she wouldn't even go in the bathroom alone; she made Bryan come in with her.  
  
"Alright, let's head over to your house," Lizzie said. "OK, do you want to drive," Bryan asked. "No," Lizzie said, she was tired, and didn't feel like driving.  
  
"Bryan, I got a call from Lizzie's mother," Bryan's mom, Jenna, called out, "She said that Lizzie would be staying over tonight. Is she Ok?" "Yes, I'm Ok, Just a little shooken up," Lizzie said.  
  
Lizzie and Jenna had been friends even before Bryan and her started going out, now she is just closer to Jenna. Bryan's sister, Jessica, was also a friend of Lizzie's. She was Matt's girlfriend. Matt had just started dating Jessica, and he really liked her. They were in most of the same classes, and ate lunch together. Jessica was 16, she had stayed back. Even though Matt was only 15, they still really liked each other. Everyday Matt, Lizzie, Bryan, Jessica, and Dave would meet in Lizzie and Jessica's cars. They would head over to the bus stop and all eat lunch together.  
  
"Lizzie, where do you want to sleep, in Bryan's room, or in the living room," Jenna asked. "I'd like to sleep in Bryan's room, if that's alright," Lizzie said. "Sure, that's easier, now I don't have to make you a bed on the couch!" Jenna said as they laughed. "Bryan, Jenna, I think I'm going to go to sleep, Ok?" Lizzie said as she went into Bryan's room to change and go to bed. "Ok, I'll be in later, so don't be scared if you hear me come in," Bryan said as Lizzie closed the door.  
  
"Rise and shine sunshine," Bryan said to Lizzie as she woke up. "Hey, how'd you sleep?" Lizzie asked. "Just fine," Bryan said. "I have to take a shower," Lizzie said. "Ok, I already took one so your set, you can take one as long as you want," Bryan said. "I'm going to go start your car, then we'll drive down to school and head to the guidance counselor's office," Bryan said. Lizzie and Bryan went to the office, and talked with the guidance counselor for about a half hour. She told them to take the day off and go have some fun to get this off their shoulders. Bryan ran up to the car first, to make sure there were no notes. "Hey baby, stay over there ok?" Bryan said. "Why, what's over there," Lizzie asked. "Just stay there," Bryan yelled out. Bryan grabbed something out of the trunk, and went to the car. He hit whatever was in the car with the bat he had, and ripped it out. "What was that?" Lizzie asked. "A snake, a big snake," Bryan said, "And you have 10 mice in the back seat of your car." "Get them OUT!" Lizzie screamed. Bryan grabbed a bag and scooped them all out. He threw them in the woods behind there school. Then, they both ran back into the school and told the counselor. "I think you should start driving a different car," Mrs. Cantra said. "I love my car, I don't want to drive anything else," Lizzie said. "Well, do you know anyone else with a white Jetta?" Mrs. Cantra asked. "Yeah, Jessica, Bryan's sister has one," Lizzie said. "I want you two to park right next to her," Mrs. Cantra said, "Then, they won't know which car to put anything in! But first, I want you to ask Jessica if it's alright with her. I also want you to explain everything that has happened to you, Ok?" "Ok," Lizzie and Bryan said. 


	4. Double Trouble

Chapter 4: Double Trouble  
  
"Lizzie, I don't want your car parked next to mine," Jessica said. "Please! I want to confuse whoever is doing this to me!" "Well, I don't want anything to happen to me or my car!" Jessica explained. "How can you be so selfish!?" Lizzie yelled. "I'm not being SELFISH.YOU ARE!" Jessica screamed. "Please!" "FINE! BUT IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO ME OR MY CAR, YOU'RE PAYING FOR IT!!!!!" Jessica yelled. "Ok!"  
  
Lizzie pulled up next to Jessie's car and got out. Bryan had got a ride with Jessica because he had to go early and Lizzie wasn't ready. "Hey stinker!" Bryan joked. "I am not in the mood, you anger me!" Lizzie yelled down the hallway. "Why, what did I do now, I have been nothing but nice to you!" "Just leave me alone I'm late!" "Late for what? It's only seven o'clock!" "Grrr! Just back off!"  
  
Lizzie walked right past Bryan to her class. Bryan didn't understand why she wasn't talking to him, but he would find out, after all, they had all the same classes.  
  
"What happened to you?" Bryan asked Lizzie. "I.I.well.I don't want to talk about it!" "Tell me please," Bryan said as he looked at her with his big blue puppy dog eyes. "Oh God I hate it when you do that! You know I always crack from those eyes! Fine, I'll tell you!" Lizzie explained what Jessica and her had been talking about and complained about what she had to go through just to be able to park her car somewhere. "That isn't anything to be mad at me for!" Bryan said. "Well, she is YOUR sister, and she does have YOUR temper!" "And what, you don't have a temper either?!" Bryan was starting to get angry and was thinking about why he was even dating such a snot, "If your so mad at me, why do you even bother with talking to me, or even.DATING ME?!?!?!" "Are you breaking up with me?" Lizzie asked, starting to cry. "I don't know, I need some time alone, that's all, just, give me a few days, then we can talk." Bryan said as he walked away from Lizzie, leaving her there upset and distraught.  
  
Three days later. "Bryan, can we talk," a voice from behind the heaters in the gym said softly. "Who's there?" Bryan asked. "It's me, Miranda." "Miranda! I don't want to talk to you right now." "Well, I need to talk to you, pretty pleeeaase!" Miranda said with her girlie voice. "Please don't do that to me, I always fall for the girlie whimper!" Bryan said as he sat on the bench in front of the heater. "I really need to talk to you," Miranda said as she sat down next to him, "Have you talked to Lizzie lately?" "No, we're sort of in a fight," Bryan answered. "Good, will you go out with me?" Miranda asked in the girlie voice with the puppy- dog eyes. "You can't do this to me, you know I fall for that! Besides, I still love Lizzie!" "You know.she's been all over Dave." Miranda said, she wanted to make Lizzie look like she didn't like Bryan, even though she had been crying ever since her fight with Bryan. ""WHAT?!?!" "Yeah, you should see it!" "Fine, I'll go out with you, but just to make her jealous!" "Good, pick me up tomorrow at 7:30 to take me to school!"  
  
"Ok," Bryan sighed as he walked out of the locker room. 


End file.
